When It Was Me
by xXHARDC0RETR0YELLAXx
Summary: [OneShot] What makes her so special? What makes her so important that Troy can't take one second to mutter a hi or even look at me? [TxG] Based on a song by Paula DeAnda. Not sure about the rating.


**When It Was Me**

**by **_MaiMay is ballin_

Sup? Okay, this is my fourth attempt to write a one-shot. Who knew writing a one-shot could be so hard? You guys make it look so easy! Well yeah, this is based by the song "When It Was Me" by Paula DeAnda. Best singer in the world! Lol, okay, maybe not the best. But she's really good in my opinion!

So...

I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer - I don't own HSM or "When It Was Me".

--

I sighed for the tenth time that day as I watched Troy Bolton from the corner of my eye. He decided to sit with Liliana Salgero at lunch today, as he has done every day for the past two weeks. What the heck does he see in her? Brown hair, green eyes, about an inch or two taller than most girls here at East High. What makes that so special? I have brown hair. Mariana Vasquez has green eyes. Does it only work when they're together?

_She's got green eyes_

_And she's 5'5_

_Long brown hair all down her back_

_Cadillac truck_

_So the hell what_

_What's so special about that?_

People say she used to model. I not sure if I believe that, so I don't want to count it as another point for her perfection. I also heard she's interested in acting. Great, another Sharpette. Maybe that's why Troy's interested in her. I heard once that he was interested in Sharpay Evans, before I came here.

Yeah, I hear a lot of rumors.

_She used to model_

_She's done some acting_

_So she weighs a buck 'o 5_

_And I guess that she's alright_

_If perfection's what you like_

Am I jealous? No, I am not! I mean, so what if Troy hasn't had a single conversation with me ever since he met this girl? So what if he won't even glance at me in homeroom or climb up my balcony just to beg me to tutor him in math every Monday night, like he used to? So what if he always makes time for his basketball buddies to shoot hoops, or Kelsi to help her see how her songs would sound, when he can't even take a second to mutter a 'hi' to me at any point of the day? He's caught up. He has no time. It's like he's devoted every almost every minute of his life to this girl and his other friends. He has no time to spare with the freaky math girl.

Am I jealous? No, I am not. I just wish he'd take away a second of his time with Liliana and give it to me.

_And I'm not jealous, no I'm not_

_I just want everything she's got_

_You look at her so amazed_

_I remember way back when you used to look at me that way_

I remember when everyone used to tell me that Troy liked me. When every time I would walk by the cheerleaders in the hallway, they would whisper to eachother, "There goes Troy's girlfriend" or "She must feel so lucky". I did feel lucky. But I lost all my luck to Liliana. I wonder what the cheerleaders say about _her _when she walks by.

Seriously, what makes her so special? What makes her so important that Troy can't waste a minute on me? What does she have that makes her better? Why am I nothing compared to her? I ain't crap next to her--excuse my bad grammar. How is it that I can go from one of the best things in Troy's life--his words exactly-- to being the invisible genius girl who just got replaced by a girl who's two inches taller than her? What does she have that I don't?

_What makes her so much better than me?_

_What makes her just everything I can never be?_

_What makes her your every dream and fantasy_

_Because I can remember when it was me_

We used to be so close. We never really dated, even though that's what everyone thought. But I think we were very close to it. We told every single detail about ourselves, just wanting to be experts on eachother. I found out he was a quarter Italian, a quarter Mexican, a quarter Caucasian**(sp?)**, and a quarter German. I told him I was Puerto Rican and Dominican from my dad's side of the family and Mexican and Brazilian from my mother. He used to tell me secrets not even his basketball friends knew. We trusted eachother so much.

I remember he would shiver slightly when I said his name. He told me that being close to me can make any bad day better for him. Whenever he felt too pressured by his father, he'd always come to me.

Now that he's staying away from me, I think I'm a lot closer to Chad than him. In his world, I don't exist anymore.

_And now you don't feel the same_

_I remember you would shiver every time I said your name_

_You said nothing felt as good as when you gazed into my eyes_

_Now you don't care I'm alive_

_How did we let the fire die_

I wonder if Troy's doing this on purpose or if he doesn't even realize he's doing it. Normally, I'd think 'Oh, I know he doesn't mean to ignore me. I'm sure he'll make up for it later. It's just the type of guy he is.' I'm not so sure he'll make up for it, now. Even if he did try, it would take a lot. I can be very stubborn. I got that trait from my father. It takes a lot to convince me, sometimes.

I keep thinking about what he'd do if he actually _did _want to make it up to me as I get up to throw my untouched food away. Troy got up to throw away his empty plate, as well. I didn't notice until I almost ran into him, and for the first time in three weeks, he actually acknowledged my presence.

"Hey Gabi," he said casually.

Instead of answering, I angrily threw away my food and walked past him. _'Just to show him how it feels to be ignored,' _I thought to myself.

"Gabriella!" I heard him shout behind me. I reluctantly turned around to see him hurrying toward me.

"What?" I say coldly.

He took a step back. "Having a bad day?"

"Yes," I say, "I'm having bad day. Actually, I've been having a bad week. But oh well. No one seems to care, anyway."

"Well, you could've come to me. You know I'm there for you," he says.

I let out a laugh. "Oh yeah, you're there for me. You know, since you've been caught up with your new little friend, there, for these past three weeks and can't take a second to say hi or even look at me until today. Yeah, you're definately there for me."

"Yeah, I know we haven't really been talking--" I cut him off.

"Oh, so you _have _been doing it on purpose. Thanks for clearing that up for me!" I say in a sarcastically cheerful voice. I turn around while he thinks of how to respond. I hear him sigh behind me and I fight the urge to turn back around and apologize. I shouldn't have to be the one to apologize. He should.

_And I'm not jealous, no I'm not_

_I just want everything she's got_

_You look at her so amazed_

_I remember way back when you used to look at me that way_

I make my way out of the cafeteria and as soon as I enter an empty hallway, I break down and start to cry. I hear footsteps, but I don't look up. I just keep my knees bended towards me and my face burried in my arms.

"Gabi," Troy says, his footsteps getting closer.

"Get away from me," I say in a muffled voice. "Why don't you go back Liliana? She's obviously more important!"

"You know that's not true," Troy says.

"Actually, no. No, I don't," I say, my voice shaking slightly.

"Well, it's not true," he says, taking a seat next to me. "You're more important than anything." He gently sits me up and puts his arm around me, pulling me closer.

_What makes her so much better than me?_

_What makes her just everything I can never be?_

_What make her your every dream and fantasy?_

_Because I can remember when it was me_

"Your actions these past few weeks have proved other otherwise," I mumble, gently laying my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that. It took me until this morning to figure out something was wrong. I didn't know it would affect you this much," he says.

"Well it did." I look down at my lap, too embarrassed to look up.

_That made you smile(me)_

_That made you laugh_

_Me that made you happier than you have ever been, oh me_

_That was your world_

_Your perfect girl_

_Nothing about me has changed _

_That's why I'm here wondering_

"How about we take this time to catch up on what I've missed these past few weeks?" Troy suggests.

"With me? Nothing's happened. Except for the fact that I've been spilling all my problems to Chad in the gym, while he practices his free-throws. Luckily, he hasn't been paying attention, so I don't have to worry about my words coming out to the public. And as for you, I see you have a new girlfriend. At this point, that's as much as I want to know," I say.

"Um, yeah, about that," Troy got up and stuck his hand out to help me up. "There's something you should know."

_What makes her so much better than me?_

_What makes her just everything I can never be?_

_What makes your every dream and fantasy?_

_Because I can remember when it was me_

The bell rings, cutting him off. He sighs as people walk into the hallways, breaking the silence.

"Troy, my class is like, on the other side of the school, so can it wait?" I ask. He nods reluctantly and I give him a hug goodbye and walk away.

I don't really want to hear what he has to say. Sure enough, it's going to be about Liliana. I don't need that. As long as Liliana's in the picture, I'm not going to be as happy as I used to be. I don't want to deal with it, either. If only things were back like used to be, back when Liliana didn't exist in my world. Back when I actually had a chance with Troy. Back when it was just me.

_When It Was Me_

_When It Was Me_

_When It Was Me..._

--

In my opinion, this sucked. Oh well. I can always delete it, anyway. Adios!

xoxo

Mayara


End file.
